


Shape of You

by taecheeks



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecheeks/pseuds/taecheeks
Summary: Kevin wears a crop top. Neil is distracted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I thought about Kevin in a crop top and that turned to me thinking about Neil and Andrew's hands on his torso and that turned to this.

Neil regrets the gift. 

Well, not  _ really _ . He had bought it for Kevin’s birthday because he had liked the soft material and the bright orange color, but he hadn't thought it as something Kevin would wear. Or at least, not often. 

But Kevin had gone out and bought more. He wears them when they go on a run, or to just lounge around the house. And every time, Neil struggles to pull his eyes away. 

The soft material clings to his broad shoulders and ends a few inches above his belly button. It shows off the curves of his abdomen, the thick muscle over his hips and the deep V that dips into the start of his sweatpants. The collar is loose, revealing the sharp of his collar bones and the mouth shaped stain on his chest that Andrew had left behind the night before.

It is distracting, the way his fingers trail over his belly absentmindedly as he watches the game in front of them. Neil has already seen this game, could probably describe it in detail from memory, and he just can't seem to keep his attention forward.

His eyes flick over to Kevin here and there. There is a focused look on his face, his jaw clenched and a dip forming between his eyebrows. One hand rests against his jaw, thumb rubbing absentmindedly as his cheek. It is like he is watching it for the first time. They had watched it before their team meeting, and then again at the team meeting. 

The thumb of Kevin’s other hand tickles over the line of hair trailing down his belly. Neil wonders for only a moment if it is purposeful before he turns his attention back to the television, sinking further into the bean bag he sits in.

His mind wanders, to his hands spreading over Kevin’s bare abdomen, tongue skating over the length of his throat. Kevin always lets out these soft, almost whispered moans when Neil works his teeth over Kevin’s pulse and it has become a sound Neil feels addicted to recreating.

Andrew's hands traveling over Kevin’s torso as he pushes him back, the movement of their mouths together. The flush of Andrew’s chest pressing against the soft orange material. It all flashes through Neil’s mind, and he has to mentally stop himself from cupping himself between his legs to ease the pressure building there.

There is something intoxicating about the sight of Andrew’s hands spreading over Kevin’s body. Whether it is hot and heavy, or simple touches like the tickle of Andrew’s fingers at the low of his back. It makes Neil feel like a furnace has set off inside of his body. 

“Did you see that?” Kevin says, breaking the silence between them. Neil jolts from the sudden sound of his voice.

“What?” Kevin asks, nose wrinkling in confusion. Neil still can't decide if he is even aware of the way he slides his hand underneath the material of his croptop, or the way it makes a flame ignite low in Neil’s belly. 

He does that sometimes, teases to see who will break and make the first move. 

Neil shifts so his body is turned towards Kevin. “How many times are we going to watch this game?”

Offense crosses Kevin’s face as he lurches his hand out to indicate the television. “This  _ game _ -”

Neil sighs, reaching out cup his hand around the side of Kevin’s neck so he feels the jump of his pulse under his palm. He warms his thumb over Kevin’s Adam’s Apple, making Kevin’s words die in his throat.

“Is going to be watched tomorrow too,” Neil reminds him as he pushes up on his knees to slowly crawl towards Kevin without removing his touch from his neck. “Remember? We weren’t a full team today.”

Kevin’s hands knock against Neil’s abdomen as he crawls over him. Neil presses his knees into the bean bag around Kevin’s legs, his other hand coming up to slide at the back of Kevin’s neck. He dips his fingers under the back of Kevin’s collar, feeling the tense of muscles that wrap around his shoulders. 

“Those who were there didn’t even pay attention today,” Kevin tells him, voice dropping into a quiet tone as his fingers slide over Neil’s hips to keep him sat on his lap. There had been an event on campus, and it had been a struggle just to get Matt and Nicky there. “They must get it from their captain.”

Neil presses his thumb under Kevin’s chin so his head tilts up. He ignores that comment, because it is Kevin's damn fault he can't pay attention. “Lay back.”

Kevin shifts almost immediately, so his body scooches down the bean bag enough that he is almost laying down. It isn’t the most comfortable, but the bean bag is big enough to hold the both of them. And like this, Neil has better access to warm one of his hands over Kevin’s bare stomach.

“If we lose this game,” Kevin goes on as Neil parts his lips over his, hovering close enough that he can feel Kevin’s breath against his lips. The hitch in Kevin’s breath betrays his faked irritation. 

“We won’t,” Neil whispers. He kisses Kevin once, lips wrapping around his lower lip to suck on it softly before he pulls away. “But if we do, I”ll make it up to you.”

Kevin’s skin is hot to the touch as Neil explores his torso, feeling every hard line and curve. It contrasts with the softness of his mouth. His lips full, and wet and gentle when they mold against Neil’s. It sends a flutter down Neil’s spine, that grows as Kevin’s tongue presses against his lips. 

Kevin mimics the movements of his hands, moving them up Neil’s spine as Neil moves his up Kevin’s chest. His fingers dig in to his shoulders a bit when Neil slides a nail over Kevin’s nipple. The soft moan Kevin lets out is so quiet he feels it more than hears it, the taste of it addicting. 

“Make it up to me tomorrow,” Kevin says breathlessly, head knocking back to allow Neil access to run his lips over Kevin’s throat. He lets a quiet moan as Neil’s teeth press down, his fingers pressing in harder to Neil’s skin. 

“The game isn’t for two days,” Neil says before running an apologetic tongue over the teeth shaped indents on Kevin’s neck. He can feel Kevin shiver underneath him. 

“Watch the game tomorrow with the other half of the team,” Kevin goes on as if Neil had never spoken.

The television lets out a buzzing sound. Someone scored. He shifts, hovering his face over Kevin’s again. Kevin grips Neil’s hips to grind them down against his own, pulling out a shattered breath from Neil.

“USC just scored,” Neil says, knocking his nose against Kevin’s. “I don’t need to watch it. I know it by heart.”

“That’s the hottest thing you’ve ever said,” Kevin says with a look so serious that laughter explodes in Neil’s chest. He smothers it against Kevin’s lips as the door to their dorm flies open.

Neil doesn’t stop kissing Kevin, and Kevin doesn’t push him off. But he does circle his fingers around Neil’s throat, just a soft pressure to hold him there like he is afraid Neil is going to pull away. 

“What if I had company?” comes Andrew’s voice as he shuffles in, his boots sounding heavy against the floor. Neil pulls away then, pushing up on his hands to glance at Andrew, and only Andrew.

“Aaron and Nicky went out tonight,” Neil tells him simply. Kevin tries to distract him with  fingers sliding down his chest and over his abdomen, his hips rolling up just enough that Neil can feel the hard of his length rubbing against his own. 

“And Matt?”

“You hate Matt,” Neil responds without hesitation as Andrew continues to pad over towards them. 

Andrew falls in place beside them, his eyes running over where Neil and Kevin’s bodies are pressed together before connecting with Neil’s. “I hate you.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Kevin says in the same bored tone as he arches his back some to look at Andrew better. Neil bites his bottom lip hard at the ripple of pleasure that runs through him. The press of Kevin against him isn’t enough to ease the pressure building between his legs. 

Andrew leans forward, a hand snaking over the bottom of Kevin’s chin to keep his head tilted back. It would be an awkward angle if Andrew kissed Kevin, but a heat spreads over Neil at the thought of it. His neck is stained with reddened skin, and a few bruises that will purple and be there in the morning. 

“I hate that shirt,” Andrew says. He stares down at Kevin for a moment before Kevin nods his head as much as he can with Andrew holding him still. Andrew closes the space between them, his lips parting before the push against Kevin's. Neil stares down between his and Kevin's bodies, where their hips press together. He eyes how his hands look spreading over Kevin’s abdomen, and the way his fingers look as they disappear under the material of his crop top. The sight of it is just as intoxicating as the sight of Andrew’s touch.

Neil hums softly as he rolls his hips down against Kevin’s. Nodding in agreement, because yes - he hates the shirt the same way Andrew does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! [my tumblr](http://exyqueenday.tumblr.com) if you need it!


End file.
